


[Podfic] Mise en Place

by argentumlupine



Series: [Podfic]  RSVP [6]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Mise en place. French. To put in to place, to prepare, to set up. </em></p><p>
  <em>Jack finally gets around to doing something he's been meaning to do.</em>
</p><p>Podfic of the story by ThirtySixSaveFiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mise en Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mise en Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370693) by [ThirtySixSaveFiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySixSaveFiles/pseuds/ThirtySixSaveFiles). 



cover art created by me.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_06_Mise_en_Place.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:11:00



## Audiofic archive download link

  * mp3 coming soon | **Size:** 10 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/RSVP_06_Mise_en_Place.mp3)



## Podbook of the entire series

  * **Total running time** : 2:19:11
  * **File size** : 66 MB
  * **Audiofic archive** : coming soon 
  * **Alternate link** : [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Other/RSVP_series.m4b)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the second podfic I have recorded that has this title. The other one is actually the first podfic I ever recorded way back in 2011, so I do not recommend you go hunting for it because the audio quality is T E R R I B L E.


End file.
